Big Brother 13
by Silent Shinigami
Summary: Snape, George and Hermione have been taken to the Big Brother house aswell as some other guests. But What will happen??? Crossover. Slash/yaoi. Please Review.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to us and are taken from various films and series'. We are not making profits from its proceedings. Sadly, Big Brother is NOT our creation and to even think that it was would make you very dense indeed.  
  
Key: 'Thought', "Word", (Actions), {Video}, * Voice of Big Bro*.  
  
I hope that you like our ideas and enjoy reading them as much as we did writing them. When there are nominations, we will ask YOU to decide who you want to leave out of the people that have been nominated. Just like the real Big Bro, ne? ^_^  
  
Aragorn(LotR)  
  
Arra Sailles (Darren Shan)  
  
Arwen (LotR)  
  
Aya Fujimiya (Weiss Kreuz)  
  
Bowen (Dragon Heart)  
  
Evanna (Darren Shan)  
  
George Weasley Harry Potter)  
  
God (Dogma)  
  
Haldir (LotR)  
  
Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)  
  
Kurda Smahlt (Darren Shan)  
  
Kyo Niimura (Dir En Grey)  
  
Lestat (Interview with the Vampire)  
  
Louis (Interview with the Vampire)  
  
Manx (Weiss Kreuz)  
  
Metatron (Dogma)  
  
Sakura Tomoya (Weiss Kreuz)  
  
Severus Snape (Harry Potter)  
  
Schuichi Shindou (Gravitation)  
  
Tachi Aizawa (Gravitation)  
  
Vancha March (Darren Shan)  
  
Yuki Eiri (Gravitation)  
  
Graham Norton (erm.Graham Norton)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Screams of applause split the sunset sky. A large stage with a huge eye printed on it rose above the crowd. The lights gleamed then began swaying as a figure made his way onto the centre stage. "Helllloooooo, hello, hello!" Cheers and whoops erupted as Graham Norton made the introductory speech, flapping his hands camply by his side. "Welcome to BIG BROTHER 13!!" The crowd shrieked with excitement again. "Devina couldn't wait to have her next baby, so 'Big Mutha' has gone to have it now. I mean her and her husband must be at it like rabbits! A baby popping out every year for the past 13 years! Use contraception!" (Smacks his own hand several times). "Well, time to shove on and get the people into the house. Don't you think?" More cheers.  
  
The pale double doors opened, allowing the first contestant down the stairs. As he began to descend the stairs, the doors closed and a video appeared on the screen outside next to the stage.  
  
[Aragorn's Audition Tape is shown.]  
  
(Scene - Rivendell) (Wearing - A dark tunic, dark leggings and cloak)  
  
"As future king, I would like to experience Big Brother as a way to find my true self. I enjoy the delights of the elves and their fine musical culture. I shall bring culture and finesse to the Big Brother house as well as royalty."  
  
Aragorn walked slowly down the stairs, eyeing the cream walls warily, looking as if he thought they could swallow him. As he reached the bottom, he looked around. The 2 fake pot plants at either side of the stairs, 'Hmmph, obviously bewitched!' There were three doors. The ones straight ahead were double doors again, but the ones to the left and right were single doors. The one to the left was labelled the 'Diary Room' and the one to the right was labelled very faintly 'WC'. 'Well, may as well save time and go now.'  
  
The double doors opened at the top of the stairs again and a tall, black haired woman made her way down the stairs. Again, when she reached the third step down, a video started playing on the giant screen outside.  
  
[Arra's Audition Tape is shown.]  
  
(Scene - On the bars) (Wearing - White tank top and black sweatpants)  
  
"Think you're up for a challenge? Then vote me in. My name is Arra Sailles and don't be fooled by my appearance I can fight for just as long as any man and I'm twice as strong. If you wanna see a girl go at it, vote me in!"  
  
Looking around, Arra made her way to the bottom of the stairs. 'This place is a lot brighter than I expected!', she thought as the lights gleamed down on her. She smelt the air, and by the alien scent, Arra could tell someone else was present in the house! She placed her back to the right wall and slowly glided down the stairs. There was the sound of a toilet flushing and the running of water. Arra decided on the forward approach and walked up near the door. Just then it opened, revealing a tall rugged man with longish greasy hair. He looked at her slightly shocked and embarrassed. "Er.Hi my name's Aragorn ." He held out his hand as he introduced himself. 'Well, at least the talents pretty good so far.' Aragorn thought as he eyed the woman up. "Arra." She didn't take the hand and looked at him in disdain, before casting her eyes on the double doors. "Have you been through them ye.!" She was cut off mid sentence as the doors at the top of the stairs opened again.  
  
She felt slightly anxious upon entering the house, but as she descended the stairs, a familiar face caught her eye and she smiled, walking faster down the stairs. Again the screen outside sprang into life.  
  
[Arwen's audition tape is shown. ]  
  
(Scene - Rivendell) (Wearing - Long flowing silvery dress)  
  
"I am the daughter of Elrond of Rivendell. My good looks last through the ages. And to the house I shall bring beauty, sexuality and knowledge (Coughs slightly). And don't think I will be afraid of having bitching fights."  
  
Aragorn and Arra looked up at Arwen as she reached to the bottom of the stairs. Aragorn seemed slightly peeved.?  
  
"Aragorn, how nice that we both got in." She smiled before adding, "We can spend all the time in the house together." "That's.great.!" Aragorn murmured backing away slightly. Arwen suddenly caught a glimpse of Arra and looked down her nose at the offending.woman! "Erm.I.." Aragorn is cut off by Arwen. "Let's go and find somewhere to sit down." She took Aragorn by the arm and dragged him to the double doors. She turned the handle, only to find it locked. "Didn't you read the letter, housemates can only enter when all are present." Arra looked smugly at Arwen as she went slightly pink and huffed.  
  
"By the way, I'm Arra." She stated before turning her back on the pair as the double doors opened for the fourth time.  
  
The red haired male walked casually down the stairs in his orange turtleneck. Upon sighting the three at the bottom, he quickened his pace.while outside the screen showed the man's video.  
  
[Aya's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - a dark room) (Wearing - black trench coat and black trousers.)  
  
"My name, Aya Fujimiya. My mission, to turn all housemates against Reiji Takatori.shi ne! Don't be surprised if a few people go missing, I'm not easily tamed."  
  
"My name's Aya." He stated it plain and simple, and by the looks of things wouldn't be saying anything else. In reply, they all introduced themselves in turn; Arwen being the first pushing her way to the front. Then Arra just saying her name and giving a nod. 'Hmmm, she's interesting!' Aya mused. Aragorn shook Aya's hand firmly.  
  
Big Brother obviously wanted to speed up the process as the double doors opened again. Another bearded man walked down the stairs with a mischievous look about him, as the film started.  
  
[Bowen's Audition Tape].  
  
(Scene - standing over a 'dead' dragon)(Wearing - same as Aragorn but partly red)  
  
"I'm Bowen, a Knight of the old code. I shall bring justice and truth to the house. I killed the king and I may kill him again. So expect the unexpected."  
  
As Bowen took his foot off the last step, he nodded and held his hand out to the person closest to him.Aya. Aya stared down at the hand being offered to him with a puzzled look on his face. He met the others gaze and finally took the hand and shook it. Arwen then pushed Aya out of the way and shook Bowen's hand. 'Nearly as good looking as my Aragorn.but not quite', "So nice to meet you.Mr.?" "B.", Bowen was cut off by the usual opening of the doors behind him.  
  
What looked like a grubby little sack of potatoes wrapped in rope hobbled through the doors. As Lady Evanna placed her right foot on the first step she gave a fleeting glance to her surroundings.'Nowhere near as welcoming as my cave.' The crowd behind her cheered apprehensively as her tape began.  
  
[Evanna's audition tape.]  
  
(Scene - In a cave surrounded by frogs) (Wearing - Ropes)  
  
"Don't be fooled by my looks for I am Lady Evanna and I AM NOT a witch!! Even though I do dabble in a bit of magic (Strokes her moustache) and oh...this can come off as quickly as a mudpack (does a little gesture and her appearance becomes that of a beautiful woman) so, vote me in."  
  
"I'm Evanna, Lady Evanna to vampires.but you can call me anything you want as long as you do not call me a witch." she stared at the small crowd in front of her. "Well, what are your names then?" Apparently no one had expected this as they all gave puzzled or startled looks in reply. Aya was the first to find his voice. "Aya". Evanna shook his hand roughly, "Is that your name or just a word your rather fond of using?" her question was in humour but Aya chose to ignore her statement as the others continued to stare in amazement. Just as Arra opened her mouth to ask Evanna something, the doors opened once again.  
  
A young boy stepped over the threshold of the house. He looked very similar to a walking beacon as he sported a head of bright ginger hair that made the rest of the room seem dull. The crowd could be heard just as the doors shut, apparently the film had just began.again.  
  
[George's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Weasley kitchen, with Fred making faces behind him)(Wearing - blue jumper with G on it and black trousers)  
  
"Ma name's George Weasley. And this ugly pug behind me is ma twin Fred. But anyway, I want to go into the house to advertise merchandise, play pranks and have a laugh. I guess I'll miss ma brother, but he's a git so I'll get over him (laughs). I'll bring turmoil into the house."  
  
"Hi, ma names George, George Weasley!, and you are.?" George smiled around at the people at the bottom of the stairs. He was bursting with mischief and energy. He pointed at Aya. "Who're you?" Aya looked affronted but answered anyway, he was getting used to it. "Aya" "And you.", George pointed at Arwen. "Arwen", She answered but the look on her face was of great disgust at being addressed in such a manor. "Ok, you?" The other housemates got the idea and in turn said their names. "Evanna" "Aragorn" "B." but before he could say his name, the doors opened again.  
  
This time a beautiful lady glided through the door. As she walked down the stairs, she smiled with the pleasure of knowing that she would soon meet a group of friendly people. The woman tucked a lock of wavy brown hair behind her ear as she gently descended and the screen came to life once more.  
  
[God's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Church garden, doing a handstand) (Wearing - silver dress and boxer shorts)  
  
"(Gets out of handstand and waves and smiles at the camera)"  
  
God reached her fellow people and shook their hands in turn. "S'cuse me mam but, who're you? I mean what's your name?" George questioned as he walked up to her. But instead of replying, she merely smiled kindly and kissed his cheek. "Ok.if that's what your into."but the smile didn't leave his face. The rest of the housemates didn't seem that interested in finding out her name. Instead Aya leant against the wall and closed his eyes, Aragorn found himself being dragged to the floor by Arwen who held his arm tightly in her own, George fiddled with something in his pocket, Bowen examined the doors leading to the rest of the house and Evanna made good use of the toilet. Just then, the doors slid open. All of the housemates looked up at the doors. A thin figure walked into view. He had long blond hair and an arrogant look on his pretty features. Before the sound of the doors sliding shut, there was a noise from outside that signalled the start of yet another video.  
  
[Haldir's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Lothlorien, in the trees) (Wearing - beige leggings and beige tunic with long sleeves)  
  
"My name is Haldir, I come from Lothlorien and I'm a wood elf over 2000 years old. I enjoy showing my superiority and archery skills. In the big brother house, I'd bring arrogance, grace and knowledge (laughs)."  
  
Aragorn was on his feet before the elf had even reached the bottom of the steps. "Haldir!" He ran towards him with a look of mingled happiness and gratitude on his face. When he reached the man, Aragorn embraced him in a large hug. Haldir, looking thoroughly surprised, patted Aragorn on the back feeling very unsure. As he did this, his eyes met those of Arwen. She already knew him and sent a look of pure hatred in his direction. 'MY Aragorn!!!!!!' was the message racing through her head. However, the doors opened before she could speak her mind.  
  
A girl with bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth stood at the top of the stairs. 'oh my, I hope that I don't do anything silly like fall down the stairs, that would be so embarrassing.' The girl took her first tentative step into the house and sighed lightly as the screen to the right of her began to work.  
  
[Hermione's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Hogwarts) (Wearing - school robes)  
  
".erm.er.Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm currently in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I enjoy transfiguration, reading and more reading. I have a pet cat named Crookshanks. I'm going into the house to prove to my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that I'm not afraid of new and strange challenges."  
  
The girl spoke as she walked down the steps, "er.hi.I'm Hermione Granger". Bowen approached her and held out his hand "Nice to meet you", she held out her hand and shook his, "Thank you, you too" "My names B." but just then another person was thrusted through the double doors.  
  
"OH CRAP!!!" The person who had just entered came crashing down the stairs, arms and legs flailing. The housemates winced at every crunch of bone on solid step. Just then Bowen and Hermione leapt out of the way to avoid being bowled over by the thing flying towards them. The video began, heedless of the commotion taking place.  
  
[Kurda's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - A kitchen) (Wearing - Electric blue suit)  
  
"Hi, my name is Kurda Smahlt. I'm 160yrs old. My favourite hobbies include cleaning, making maps and making friends. If I go into the house, I'll miss my best friend Gavner the most. I dislike sunlight. I'd bring a motherly figure to the house.but I'm still up for a laugh (Laughs sweetly)."  
  
Kurda landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. From the incident that had just taken place, the housemates gathered that this man had not jumped but been pushed into the whole experience both metaphorically and physically.  
  
*This is Big Brother. Would Kurda please come to the Diary Room*  
  
Arra walked forwards and with the help of Aragorn, pulled him to his feet and led him to the Diary room. "Hey Hermione!" whispered George. "Hi George, I didn't know you were going to be here.where's Fred?" "Didn't make it past the auditions.oh well." Hermione turned to Bowen, "Sorry but, I didn't quite catch your name just then" "It's alright, I'm B." A bang at the door drowned his words and the 12th housemate appeared.  
  
Kyo banged on the door once more, just as it was opening, 'Finally' and ran excitedly down the steps. Jumping the last few steps Kyo paused to examine the room. A corridor.walls.plant pots! He turned to his left, squeezed behind a plant pot which partially blocked him from view and promptly fell asleep. Outside, the tape began.  
  
[Kyo's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - on a hotel sofa)(Wearing - I'll(a music video he's done) clothing and makeup)  
  
"Hi, my name's Kyo. I'm a night time person who has a .unique personality. I live to scare and lie to people, but who doesn't? My favourite thing in the world is sleeping but when I'm awake everyone will know about it!"  
  
Arra and Aragorn emerged from the diary room supporting a battered Kurda. He was nursing a black eye with an ice pack but attempted to smile anyway. Arra and Aragorn placed him in a sitting position against the wall near Kyo. "What is that?" asked Aragorn, looking intrigued at Kyo's sleeping form. "A scarecrow?" suggested Arra. "A new Housemate", Arwen finished this puzzle and glared at Arra. 'She's stealing MY ARAGORN!!!' The doors open. A handsome figure stands before them all.  
  
Lestat waved at the crowd that he was leaving behind and smiled serenely at the house he was about to enter. He stood in the doorway and examined the downwards view. He saw the crowded corridor and the people staring up at him. The noise behind him grew as his video began.  
  
[Lestat's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Night club) (Wearing - Olden style clothing with ruffles)  
  
"You want sex appeal? Well that's me, Lestat! I'm a vampire from Paris, that knows how to spice things up. And I'm always up for a bit of 'sucktion'(laughs). I'll bring class, sex and a charming character into the house.  
  
Lestat calmly made his gradual descent down the stairs of the big brother house. He smiles at the stunned looks on the others faces. He approaches Hermione. He then grabs Hermione's hand and kisses it politely. ".oh." Hermione let out a small gasp of surprise.no one had kissed her hand before. In turn, Lestat kissed the hands of God, Arra and Arwen before turning to Haldir and taking his hand in his own. "You look awfully familiar." pondered Lestat. Haldir however looked intensely annoyed, "Let go of me you." But he wasn't given the opportunity to continue as the doors opened for the 14th time that night.  
  
Louis stood at the top of the stairs looking mistrustfully at the people below him. He began to walk as his video began. As he did this he was sure that he heard one of the housemates mutter. "This has got to be the last one."  
  
[Louis' Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Hotel room in America) (Wearing - A long tailed fitted suit and has his hair tied back)  
  
"I'm Louis. I am a master of a large plantation just south of New Orleans. I'm also a vampire(grimaces) but my preference is rats (laughs). If I was in the BB house, I'd make sure it was free of rats and unwanted rodents. (Laughs humourlessly)"  
  
As Louis walked down the stairs his noticed Lestat. He walked straight over to Lestat, not paying attention to any of the others in the room. "Hi, who're you?" asked an inquisitive voice. But Louis chose to ignore it. Leaning towards Lestat he whispered. "What in the name of God, are you doing here?" The doors opened again. The housemates groaned as one.  
  
The woman at the top of the stairs turned to have one last look at the outside world before flicking a red ringlet out of her eyes and descending. Her video , as always, began right after she stepped in.  
  
[Manx's Audition tape.]  
  
(Scene - In a basement) (Wearing - A short red dress suit and red high heels)  
  
"I am the one known as Manx from an organisation called Kritiker, however I cannot disclose my true name. I want to come into Big Brother for the experience and to meet new people, as you never know when they may come in of some use."  
  
The housemates watched the red haired woman walk towards them. "Hello, everyone. My name in Manx. I'm sure that I'll find out who you all are soon." Aya and Manx exchange a significant look. The doors open and Manx steps off the stairs.  
  
Making sure that his expansive wingspan was tucked safely away. The new housemate entered the house. Smiling in an amused way at the excitement of the humans outside as his tape started.  
  
[Metatrons Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - Tequila Bar) (Wearing - Hooded top under a grey suit)  
  
"I am the Metatron! And if you don't know who that is, then piss off. (Takes swig of drink and spits it into an empty glass) I'm going into the house to pass the time because you bottom feeders are so boring.and.and to be the voice of God. I might even charge some poor bugger with a holy crusade. (Takes another swig and spits then toasts the camera)"  
  
Metatron stood at the top of the stairs. He unfolded his wings, now that he was safely inside the house. "I am the Metatron!" when nobody reacted, his wings drooped and he looked pissed off. "Oh, forget it!" He stomped down the stairs and walked to the beautiful woman named God. "Honestly, some people have no idea what so ever. Arrogant." God nodded her head in agreement. The doors opened.  
  
The young girl hopped up and down on the spot. Eager to enter the house. 'I've just gotta see my Aya!' The doors opened and she raced down the stairs without noticing the start of her video.  
  
[Sakura's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - outside a flower shop, holding a flower) (Wearing - sports outfit)  
  
"Hi, my name is Sakura Tomoya. I like flowers, Aya and sports. I'll bring fitness into the house and will make sure that nobody gets tubby and if anyone starts tubby, they won't leave the house tubby! I'm not afraid to voice my opinion, and Aya if you're watching.I LOOOVE YOU!!!"  
  
"AYA!!!" The girl ran at full speed towards the red haired man at the back of the group. Arwen jumped out of the way to stop Sakura from knocking her right over. Many of the housemates scowled at the girl who was dressed in her school uniform {A short pleated skirt and a sailor top}. "Aya, I missed you sooooooo much!!!" The girl threw her arms around Aya as the crowd stared at her incredulously. The doors slid open.  
  
Severus Snape scowled at the security guards on either side of him. ' What is the point of those. I could knock them over with a simple spell.what a lax in security this place has.' His tape began. Another scowl from Severus.  
  
[Severus' Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - dungeon) (Wearing - black robes)  
  
"My name is Severus Snape; I am the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not tolerate silliness, insubordination, talking, joking, flirting and not paying attention. Any one found doing so will be nominated."  
  
As the new housemate stepped over the threshold of the building both Hermione and George let out a groan. "Hello Professor" Greeted Hermione in a friendly voice. "Granger" Severus merely acknowledged her, which was more than he did to George Weasley as he looked straight through him. However, he glared at both of them and headed towards the double doors which led to the rest of the house. He pushed but they did not budge. As usual with the arrival of a new housemate, all eyes were on Snape who was standing back from the door with his wand out. "Alohamora!" Snape flicked his wand but the door did nothing. "Alohamora!" he said again, looking faintly annoyed. "It won't open you know" stated Aragorn as he moved in Snapes direction. "Well, that's obvious now, isn't it?" snapped Snape feeling annoyed at the tone of Aragorns voice. Just then, the doors cranked open.again.  
  
The pink haired 19 year old stood nervously at the entrance to the house. 'I hope people like me' he thought just as her stepped inside. He placed his hand on the rail and walked forward. His audition tape played.  
  
[Schuichi's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - recording studio) (Wearing - shorts with braces and an orange jumper)  
  
"Hi, I'm Shindou Schuichi! I'm 19 and I sing in a band called Bad Luck. My fave food is pizza, as long as someone else is paying (Laughs). I love to be happy and I idolize Sakuma Ryuichi-sama! I'll bring music to the house as I'm OK at singing. I'll miss TV but its worth it if I can be in the house, I may be a baka sometimes but I sure am a laugh!!"  
  
The pink haired boy looked nervously for a face that was familiar to him but found none. "Hi!" He stammered, unsure of the reaction he would receive. The people however seemed to like him. "Hi, my name's Hermione Granger. It's so nice to meet you." A girl with loose wavy hair shook his hand. "I'm Schuichi" said the boy feeling a lot more confident. "I'm Lestat, pleasure" Schuichi blushed as the man kissed his hand. 'More romantic than Yuki' "Hello, I'm a knight of the old code that goes by the name of Bo-" He was cut of by the noise of the crowd outside as the doors slid open. The pink haired boy gasped.  
  
Tachi smiled at the sight of Schuichi but entered feeling incredibly pompous and sure of himself.  
  
[Tachi's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - an underground car park) (Wearing - Black suit w/ pink top and sunglasses)  
  
"Tachi Aizawa desu. You may already know me, I'm the lead singer of the most famous band ASK. I'll be bringing good looks and the party to the Big Brother house, and don't think I'm afraid to fight."  
  
"Aizawa Tachi desu" said the stranger as he entered the now packed hallway. The people below him seemed too tired to reply. {Aragorn had been in the house for 2 hours now} His eyes roamed the area and landed on the newly arrived pink haired boy named Schuichi. Tachi pushed his way towards Schuichi. "How are you Shuichi?" he asked. Schuichi whimpered but ignored the question. The noise of the doors sliding open for the penultimate time was punctuated by a squeak from Schuichi as Tachi squeezed his ass.  
  
Vancha ignored the noise behind him as his tape began. He scowled at the automatic doors of the house and muttered "modern rubbish" before stepping down.  
  
[Vancha's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - wilderness in the sunshine) (Wearing - loincloth)  
  
"I'm Vancha March. Vampire Prince but don't call me Sire. I want to go into the Big Brother house, as it's apparently very sunny there. I like sunshine, fighting and generally being myself (burps). I'm also on a very strict diet of raw meat, milk and water. If I go into the house, I'll bring.me, I guess and my shurikens of course (farts loudly), well, that's all."  
  
Vancha shook his head of green hair and walked positively into the house. He met the sight of none other than Lady Evanna and Arra Sailles. "How are you Arra" greeted the sun burnt man. "Fine thanks, are you alright sire?" she replied. "Don't call me sire.please.call me anything, maybe.'Hey Ugly!' but not 'sire'" Arra nodded. The stooped figure of Lady Evanna waddled towards him and grabbed him as he received a bear hug. The doors opened for the final time. Thank God!!!  
  
Yuki glared at the mass of people through the doors. There must be about 20 in there. He was starting to have second thoughts when the sight of Schuichi met his eyes. "Hey Yuki!!!" Yuki turned to walk away but the security guard pushed him over the threshold of the house. As Yuki regained his senses and turned around to leave, The doors slammed shut in his face narrowly missing trapping his nose.  
  
[Yuki's Audition Tape.]  
  
(Scene - On a sofa) (Wearing - Bear footed in a black suit w/ a white shirt)  
  
"My name is Yuki Eiri, I'm 22 from Tokyo. I'm an author of teenage romance novels and I like to experience what I write first hand. I hate loud people but love to smoke, drive fast cars and drink Budweiser."  
  
Yuki prised the genki teenager of his body and made his ay to the nearest wall. He then leant back against it and removed a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He placed one between his lips and lit it. Taking a long drag, he closed his eyes and tried to block out all sound, mainly that coming from Schuichi.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter - - - 1st Week Nominations. !!! ^_^ Please review!!?? PLEASE!! Thankyou to :  
  
Lady Estel  
  
Akerglj Ashie  
  
BAI!!! 


End file.
